


The Backseat

by flitwickslittlebrotha



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, but then i remembered one-shots exist, it was supposed to be part of a larger work, it will eventually be part of a larger work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitwickslittlebrotha/pseuds/flitwickslittlebrotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire calls Enjolras to pick him up from a bar, and brings another boy along with him. Enjolras is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backseat

“Enjy,” Grantaire’s voice was slurred on the other line. “Enjy, I need you to pick me up. ‘Parnasse and I are…” he stopped talking to giggle, allowing Enjolras to hear the noise of what was undoubtedly a bar in the background. “We can’t drive, and ‘Parnasse is a princess and doesn’t want to walk. I need you to pick me up.”

Enjolras did not have time for this.

“Why do _I_ have to get you?” he snapped.

“You were the first person I thought of,” Grantaire replied simply.

“You’re in a dirty bar with stupid and reckless people who are all looking to get laid, and that somehow made you think of _me_?” he challenged.

“I always think of you.”

Enjolras paused.

And sighed.

“Fine. Where the hell are you?”

“Ooh, I got your claws out. Hey, stop that ‘Parnasse!” Grantaire erupted into a fit of laughter over whatever Montparnasse was doing. “Uh, it’s that bar by that theatre that we went to one time, uh, what’s it called?”

“Grantaire. Walk outside. And look. At. The fucking. Sign.” If Enjolras hated when Grantaire got drunk at one of the ABC’s parties, he now knew to be grateful that those parties were never at bars.

“Oh! Haha, good idea. Um, it says _Jackie Daniel's_ ,” Grantaire slurred.

Enjolras hung up without saying goodbye.

 

***

 

“Hey! You came! See, ‘Parnasse, I told you,” Grantaire said with a pout, bopping his finger on Montparnasse’s nose, “always trust Enjolras to save the day!”

“Just get in the fucking car,” Enjolras replied, grabbing the two boys by the arm. He had hoped that Grantaire wasn’t talking to _the_ Montparnasse, but upon arriving, he unfortunately discovered that the boy Grantaire had been drinking with was indeed the sleazy crook.

The pair stumbled their way into the backseat while Enjolras gracefully slid into the front.

“I swear to god if one of you throws up in the car…” Enjolras warned, not bothering to finish the half-hearted threat as he pulled away from the curb. “I am taking you both to Grantaire’s place, correct?”

“Yeah,” Grantaire giggled, “So ‘Parnasse can fuck m—” But the rest of the word was swallowed as Montparnasse suddenly attacked Grantaire’s mouth with his own. Enjolras blushed furiously from the front seat. He tried to ignore the sounds of the two of them, but didn’t want to put on music, which would only hurt his pounding headache. Focused on mentally writing the conclusion to his essay waiting for him at home, he was able to partially drown out the rest of the world for a little while.

“Oh!”

And then the world was brought back to him when Grantaire moaned.

“’Parnasse, whateryou doing? Oh _god_ ,” he sighed.

Enjolras looked up into the rearview mirror in time to see Montparnasse’s head duck out of view, and he soon realized with horror what was going on.

“I _swear to god_ if you start having sex in my car I am dumping you both on the street,” he said, indignation coloring his voice.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Montparnasse cooed, speaking for the first time and sounding entirely too coherent for the way he was stumbling earlier. “I promise to swallow every bit and not get any stains on your precious leather. You can go next if you want,” he said with a wink, once again dropping out of sight. Enjolras made a noise somewhere between a scoff and squawk, and then heard the dreaded noises of Montparnasse’s mouth meeting its destination—loud on purpose to create a better show.

Enjolras put all of his energy in determinedly Not Looking at Grantaire’s face in the mirror, but after a particularly loud gasp, his eyes moved of their own accord to see his friend’s head fall back against the head-rest, black curls tossing slightly, revealing the column of his throat. Both men swallowed at the same time, Grantaire from the pleasure, Enjolras from the alarmingly arousing sight.

Enjolras gripped the steering wheel even tighter, hoping to just get to Grantaire’s apartment as soon as possible and to have this horrible mess of an evening over with. The latter man was now screaming Montparnasse’s name, who in turn started moaning as well. Enjolras heard Grantaire’s hips _thump_ ing against the back seat, and then the noise stopped after he gave a long groan.

“ _Just in time_ ,” Enjolras thought with chagrin, as he pulled up to apartment building. “Get out,” he said with authority, and Grantaire gave him a little salute after tumbling out of the car, zipping up his pants. Montparnasse gave him a kiss on the cheek, still sitting in the car, and whispered coolly in his ear “ _until next time_ ,” and then the car was thankfully empty save its driver, and headed back home.

**Author's Note:**

> So as the tags say, this was originally supposed to be part of a larger plot. Unfortunately, an idea for that larger plot has not come to me yet. Once it does, I will fit this in somehow. For now, enjoy it as a one-shot.


End file.
